Unlike other tissues which can survive extended periods of hypoxia, brain tissue is particularly sensitive to deprivation of oxygen or energy. Permanent damage to neurons can occur during brief periods of hypoxia, anoxia or ischemia. Neurotoxic injury is known to be caused or accelerated by certain excitatory amino acids (EAA) found naturally in the central nervous system (CNS). Glutamate (Glu) is an endogenous amino acid which has been characterized as a fast excitatory transmitter in the mammalian brain. Glutamate is also known as a powerful neurotoxin capable of killing CNS neurons under certain pathological conditions which accompany stroke and cardiac arrest. Normal glutamate concentrations are maintained within brain tissue by energy-consuming transport systems. Under low energy conditions which occur during conditions of hypoglycemia, hypoxia or ischemia, cells can release glutamate. Under such low energy conditions the cell is not able to take glutamate back into the cell. Initial glutamate release stimulates further release of glutamate which results in an extracellular glutamate accumulation and a cascade of neurotoxic injury.
It has been shown that the sensitivity of central neurons to hypoxia and ischemia can be reduced by either blockage of synaptic transmission or by the specific antagonism of postsynaptic glutamate receptors see S. M. Rothman and J. W. Olney, "Glutamate and the Pathophysiology of Hypoxia-Ischemic Brain Damage," Annals of Neurology, 19, No. 2 (1986)!. Glutamate is characterized as a broad spectrum agonist having activity at three neuronal excitatory amino acid receptor sites. These receptor sites are named after the amino acids which selectively excite them, namely: Kainate (KA), N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA or NMA) and quisqualate (QUIS).
Neurons which have EAA receptors on their dendritic or somal surfaces undergo acute excitotoxic degeneration when these receptors are excessively activated by glutamate. Thus, agents which selectively block or antagonize the action of glutamate at the EAA synaptic receptors of central neurons can prevent neurotoxic injury associated with hypoxia, anoxia, or ischemia caused by stroke, cardiac arrest or perinatal asphyxia.
It is known that compounds of various structures, such as aminophosphonovalerate derivatives and piperidine dicarboxylate derivatives, may act as competitive antagonists at the NMDA receptor. Certain piperidineethanol derivatives, such as ifenprodil and 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-1-(4-fluorophenyl)-piperidinyl!ethanol, which are known anti-ischemic agents, have been found to be non-competitive NMDA receptor antagonists C. Carter et al, J. Pharm Exp. Ther., 247 (3), 1222-1232 (1988)!.
There are many classes of compounds known for treatment of psychotic disorders. For example, current therapeutic treatments for psychoses use compounds classifiable as phenothiazine-thioxanthenes, as phenylbutylpiperidines and also as certain alkaloids. An example of a phenylbutylpiperidine compound of current use in psychotic treatment therapy is haloperidol A. F. Gilman et al, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 7th Edn., p. 404, Macmillan (1985)!.
Certain nitrogen-containing cyclohetero cycloalkylaminoaryl compounds are known for pharmaceutical purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,003 to Szmuszkovicz describes N-(2-aminocyclopentyl)-N-alkanoylanilides as antidepressant agents.
Certain aminocycloaliphatic benzamides have been described for various uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,013 to Collins et al describes aminocyclohexyl-benzamides for use as diuretic agents. The compound (.+-.)-trans-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl!-benzen eacetamide has been evaluated for its selectivity as an amino acid antagonist C. G. Parsons et al, Neuropharm., 25(2), 217-220 (1986)!. This same compound has been evaluated for its neuroprotective activity against kainate-induced toxicity W. Lason et al, Brain Res., 482, 333-339 (1989)!. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,604 to Vonvoightlander et al describes certain cis-N-(2-aminocycloaliphatic)benzamides as anticonvulsants including, specifically, the compound cis-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl!benzamide. Certain of these trans benzeneacetamide derivatives, such as trans-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl!-benzeneacetam ide, have been described as highly selective ligands for kappa opioid receptors. The cis isomers of 3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl!-benzeneacetamide were identified to be potent and selective sigma ligands B. R. de Costa et al, J. Med. Chem., 32(8), 1996-2002 (1989)!. Further structure activity studies with these compounds resulted in the identification of (+)- and (-)-cis-N-3,4-dichlorophenylethyl!-N-methyl-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyla mines as extremely potent and selective ligands for the sigma receptor. These Contreras, P. C.; Ragan, D. M.; Bremer, M. E.; Lanthorn, T. H.; Gray, N. M.; Iyengar, S.; Jacobson, A. E.; Rice, K. C.; de Costa, B. R.: Evaluation of U50488H analogs for antiischemic activity in the gerbil. Brain Res. 1991, 546, 79-82! and related (ethylenediamines) compounds Long, J. B.; Tortella, F. C.; Rice, K. C.; de Costa B. R.: Selective sigma ligands protect against dynorphin A-induced spinal cord injury in rats. Soc. Neurosci. Abs., 16, 1122 (1990) abs 461.4! were found to be effective as protective agents for the damaging effects of ischemia and stroke in two different models of ischemia. See, for example, Long, J. B.; Tortella, F. C.; Rice, K. C.; de Costa B. R.: Selective sigma ligands protect against dynorphin A-induced spinal cord injury in rats. Soc. Neurosci. Abs., 16, 1122 (1990) abs 461.4; Contreras, P. C.; Ragan, D. M.; Bremer, M. E.; Lanthorn, T. H.; Gray, N. M.; Iyengar, S.; Jacobson, A. E.; Rice, K. C.; de Costa, B. R.: Evaluation of U50488H analogs for antiischemic activity in the gerbil. Brain Res. 1991, 546, 79-82. Since these initial findings, neuroprotective activity has been identified among certain other high affinity sigma ligands. It is likely that the protective effects of these and related compounds is mediated through their interaction with the sigma receptor. Scopes et al., J. Med. Chem., 35, 490-501 (1992) describe certain 2-(alkylamino)methyl!piperidines. In particular, 1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)acetyl!-2(alkylamino)methyl!piperidines are described as having activities as kappa opioid receptor agonists.